This invention relates to a display card for jewelry items and more particularly, for displaying earrings. It has long been the practice in the industry to utilize display cards that can hang from some support for displaying pierced earrings. For example, the display cards that have been used in the past consist of a substantially flat card that has a pair of apertures therethrough, through which one would assemble by hand the posts of earrings and retain the earring on the card by placing the clutch on the post after it has been assembled, the clutch, therefore, lying against the rear side of the card and gripping the earring thereto. This forms a rather attractive means of displaying earrings and the like in retail establishments.
The difficulty with this system of display lies in the fact that it has become a manual operation to assemble earrings onto display cards. This means that there is a labor cost involved which is significant. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,705, it was proposed to provide a display card for jewelry which eliminated the need for placing the clutches on the posts of the earrings after they were placed on the card by using a card having encapsulated resilient material and by storing the clutches in a separate compartment. It has been found, however, that this is not a cost effective card and it is desirable to find a construction which embodies some of the features of my prior invention and yet is sufficiently inexpensive to produce so as to compete with existing earring display cards.